1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses trend to be designed for miniaturization, high speed operation and multi-functionality.
Semiconductor apparatuses undergo tests, and only the semiconductor apparatuses which have passed the tests are manufactured as products.
As semiconductor apparatuses trend toward miniaturization, high speed operation and multi-functionality, the semiconductor apparatuses should pass increased kinds of tests.
In order to perform increased kinds of tests, stable entry to test modes should be possible.